The only one who noticed
by Toonfanatic5
Summary: It finally happened, after six long years. But to Levy's surprise, only one person had noticed...One shot
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**** Quick idea that just popped into my head while I was washing dishes XD**

**Oh and just for the hell of it, any exceed mentioned in the story has been turned into a human.**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Fairy Tail. If I did, Gajeel and Levy would be doing very dirty things…like playing in the mud ^_^**

She squinted when a bright light shone in her eyes. She spotted the silhouette of the familiar stranger. The man was moving around, gathering all his equipment and placing them on the table next to the impatient girl. The bluenette tapped her fingers on the chair, indicating her eagerness to begin.

Finally the man spun around, and moved the light towering over the girl, allowing her to see him clearly. He gave a bright smile.

"Are you ready Levy?" the man asked her.

His question was answered by the joyful sparkle in the girl's eyes. He chuckled and immediately set to work.

The girl closed her eyelids._ Finally_, she thought to herself,_ after six years..._

A noise blasted through Levy's eardrums, waking her up with a fright. Her hand slammed onto her bedside table to grab her cell phone. She silenced her alarm and placed it on the pillow beside her. She flipped onto her back and sighed. It was Tuesday and she had to get ready for school. And for once in her life, she was excited to do so.

The small girl swung her legs over the bed and pulled herself up. She then dashed towards her bathroom and had a quick shower.

Afterwards she then rushed back out, wrapped around in a towel and went to go find her uniform. But as she passed her mirror, she stopped suddenly. She turned and faced the reflective glass, admiring her image. Her hair was damp mess and her face glowed a bright red from the waters heat. But that didn't matter. She gave a bright, beautiful smile, knowing nothing could ruin her good mood today.

The bluenette then turned away and headed towards her cupboard, squeezing past enormous piles of books in the process. She opened her cupboard door as much as she could, trying to prevent the paperback pile resting in front of the door from toppling over. A thin, dainty arm slipped through the open space. She frowned in concentration as her hand felt all the different materials of her clothing and trying to recognize the correct ones.

Eventually she snatched the uniform and threw it on. Whilst slipping her feet through her shoes she tied her back using a cream colored bandana, grabbed her schoolbag and rushed out the door.

With every bouncy step she took, her smile grew wider. She was eager to see her friends to share the good news._ I wonder who will notice first_, she enquired.

As the large metal gates of her school came into view, the little bluenette picked up her pace for the umpteenth time that day and dashed to go find her companions.

She found them at their usual spot, sitting on a round concrete barrier, enveloping trees.

"Levy-chan!" waved a perky blonde.

The bluenette came to a halt in front of the blonde and doubled over, panting heavily.

"Levy-chan, are you okay?" the blonde asked worriedly, rubbing soothing circles on Levy's back.

The girl nodded and looked up, flashing a smile. "I'm fine Lu-chan," she said.

Lucy gave a satisfied smile and sat back down.

"What was the rush, Levy-chan?" asked the ever friendly Mira-Jane.

"Oh, you know. Just eager to see my friends." she replied, still grinning.

"Or was it because, you had a late start and you rushed over here trying to make it in time?" Erza said sceptically, peeking up from the cell phone in her hands.

Levy giggled, "No Erza. I promise I was up and about on time."

The red head gave a satisfactory nod before returning to her phone. Levy frowned in confusion as to why the Erza was so engrossed with the phone. She looked at Lucy who in return mouthed "Jellal." The pretty blonde then patted the space next to her, motioning for Levy to sit. The bluenette ignored the request at first and instead stared at all of her friends, a smile still plastered on her face. Her companions, stared back at her, each returning her smile and stayed silent.

Levy blinked in confusion. Why didn't anyone say anything?

She felt hand gently grasp her arm. "Sit down Levy-chan," said Lucy, whilst pulling onto her friend. As the bluenette found herself being dragged down, the school bell rang. The blonde jumped up, and snatched her bag. "Crap! We better hurry up and avoid the traffic. Charles will kill us if we are late!"

Lisanna murmured in agreement and grabbed her bag too. "I'll see you later Mira-nee. Erza."

Lucy and Lisanna then dashed into the building, Juvia following them closely at the back. The two elder students also stood up and began heading to class, leaving a certain bluenette behind.

Levy stared after them, a wave of disappointment washed over her. _They…didn't notice?_ She then shook her head, scolding herself for feeling this way. She didn't really give them a chance to notice. It was still early in the day. Perhaps Lucy will say something during first period?

She then smiled again; satisfied that something would surely happen. After all, didn't she say nothing would ruin this day? She then following her friend's actions and ran towards her classroom.

Upon reaching her destination, she stood right beside the door, watching the chaos rein among the students. She smiled slightly, as she watched the typical brawls occurring and the cheers encouraging either party to win.

Suddenly she felt a hard shove behind her, throwing her off balance and falling onto the floor. She looked up to see a boy, smirking at her. "Oops, sorry. _Nerd._" He then turned around and made his way towards the crowd.

Levy gritted her teeth, annoyed with her nickname. Just because she was intelligent and she used to have some of the nerdish elements, they classified her as such. She was tired of being picked on. _Just calm down Levy, _she told herself, _NOTHING will ruin this day._

The girl then picked herself up and made her way towards the desk next to Lucy's. The blonde greeted her once more and shuffled over, indicating that Levy should sit on next to her on the desk. The bluenette did as such.

"Um, Lu-chan?" she asked, biting her bottom lip.

"Hm?"

"Do you…notice anything different about me?"

Lucy frowned in confusion. She then cocked her head to the side, observing her friend. "Well," she said, "You do seem to be smiling a lot more today. Could it be perhaps – GAH!" The blonde was cut short by a tackle that came up from behind her, pushing both bodies onto the floor.

"Lucy!" shouted a pink haired boy, whilst giving her a goofy grin.

"NATSU!" she screamed, trying to push the boy off of her, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!"

He chuckled at her efforts and flopped his entire body on top of hers, his head resting on her chest. "I missed you Lucy!"

Wolf whistles and shouts of "Get a room," filled classroom. The blonde blushed and punched Natsu's head. He gave a soft whimper but crawled off of her.

Lucy climbed back onto her feet and placed her hands on her hips, "Natsu! What the hell is wrong with you! You could see I was busy talking to Levy-chan and you just rudely interrupted!" she huffed, "What's more, is that because of your brutal antics, I'm going to get a bruise tomorrow!"

"But…"

"No buts!" she screamed, "If you continue like this, I'm going to have to break up with you. Now kindly go to the other side of the classroom!"

The boy pouted and slowly shuffled to where he was being sent. He tried to ignore the snickers his fellow classmates sent his way.

"Oooooh, trouble in paradise," smirked a shirtless Gray.

Natsu was about to pounce on the Fullbuster, when his girlfriend shot him a glance, daring him to make a move. The boy opted for clenching his fists instead and moved to the other side of the class.

"That was a bit harsh, don't you think Lu-chan?" said the bluenette, feeling sorry for the poor boy.

"I have to put a leash on him sometimes you know," replied Lucy, ignoring the puppy dog eyes that were being sent her way. "Now where were we Levy-chan?"

"Um, well…" Levy was cut short when she saw a white haired woman stride into the classroom. She dashed for her seat, the rest of the students following her lead.

"Good morning class!" barked the woman.

"Good morning Ms Charles," the class recited.

"First of all, I heard all the screaming and shouting all the way down the corridor. So thank you Ms Heartphillia for your teen drama. You can continue it in detention."

"WHAT!" shouted Lucy, slamming her hands on the desk, "but that's not fair! I-"

"-Will gladly accept my punishment Ms Charles. Is that what you were going to say?"

Lucy shot a glare at Natsu who was sinking deeper into his seat. "Yes ma'am," she grunted and sat back down. Another round of snickers filled the room.

"Noisy bunch of brats," the educator murmured, "Secondly, I would like to introduce a new student to our facility. You will treat the newcomer with kindness and respect. Is that clear?"

"Yes ma'am," the students murmured in unison.

"Alright then," she turned towards the door, "You may come in now."

All eyes shot towards the door, eager to see the new student.

A tall, slouched figure emerged from the doorway, his hands shoved deep into his pockets. His face was decorated with piercings. His crimson irises glared menacingly at the class.

"Woah, the new student looks so…H-hey Levy? Are you ok?" the blonde looked worriedly at her best friend. Her eyes were as wide as saucers and mouth gaped open. Her face was frozen in fear.

"G-Gajeel?" stammered the small girl. She felt a shiver run down her spine as the dark haired man scanned the room and locked his eyes on her. He stared at her for a while before the corner of his lips raised into a smirk, exposing an unusually long canine. The poor girl squeaked and attempted to slide down her chair in hopes of escaping his sight.

Luckily, Ms Charles pulled his attention away from her and instead focused it on the teacher. "Right Mr Redfox," she said, looking at the name on the list, "Tell the class more about yourself."

"Tch."

"What was that?"

"Just give me my damn seat, woman."

"Oh just wonderful. Another brat with an attitude problem. Perhaps I should give you detention as well?"

The man 'tched' once more and strode further into the classroom, ignoring the bothersome teacher. He walked past Levy's desk, where the poor girl was cowering in fear. He glared down at her and grinned. "Long time no see shrimp." He then continued walking to the back of the class and stopped by an occupied desk. He folded his arms, towering over a timid looking boy.

"Move," he spat.

The boy nodded and immediatly jumped out the seat, without saying a word. Gajeel then sat down, a smug look on his face.

Levy turned away from the intimidating man and faced the front. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed her blonde friend looking at her, obviously curious as to how the new student knew her. Levy ignored it and instead listened to Charles giving a lecture about noisy brats who had no respect for authority and how she can predict that they would all end up in jail.

"HE WHAT!" screeched the Heartphillia.

"Do I have to say it again?" asked Levy, twidling her thumbs, "He used to bully me in my childhood years."

It was break time, and all the girls had gathered together at their usual spot to eat their lunch. Levy scanned the area for the familiar man that gave her chills up her spine. Just thinking about the horrific things he would do…Her lips began to quiver. She didn't want to go back there again.

"That's horrible Levy-chan!" said Lucy giving her friend a hug.

"If he ever gives you any trouble, you come straight to me," said Erza, cracking her knuckles.

"We'll all sort him out," said Lucy, looking determined and slammed her fists together, "Heck, I think even Mira-Jane will go all demon on his ass!"

Levy gave a small giggle, "When did you become so eager to see a fight, Lu-chan?"

Lucy smacked her forehead and groaned, "It's because Natsu's contagious."

Levy giggled again, giving them a great big smile.

"Juvia, thinks Levy looks a lot better," commented the other bluenette.

They all turned there attention towards the grinning Levy and gave her a thumbs up. They were glad they could cheer the girl up from her nightmare.

"Wait, I just noticed something," said Erza.

Levy looked hopeful._Yes! Someone finally noticed!_

"They haven't served any strawberry cake yet! I have to go stand in line! Excuse me girls," said the scarlet haired woman, making her way towards the food line.

Levy's face fell in disappointment.

"What's wrong Levy-chan? Are you worried about something?"

The bluenette looked up at her friend, contemplating whether she should say something. But then again, she didn't want too. She didn't know why but somehow, she just wanted it to dawn on her friend's and they would point it out. She looked at the worried expression on her best friend's face. Levy smiled once more.

No, if anyone was going to notice, it would be Lu-chan. She was her best friend after all.

Teacher asks. Hand up. Answer correctly. Class groans.

Teacher asks. Hand up. Answer correctly. Class groans...

This was the usual session when Levy McGarden was in the class. A question would be asked and she would answer it. She would ace full marks on a test and of course achieve the highest marks in the class- no, the grade. And everyone hated her for it. She was labelled the nerd for intelligence and dork for her looks. She was nothing like her friends who were equipped with beauty and big breasts.

She sighed as another question was thrown her way, and the tiny girl answered it with ease. Another chorus of groans echoed through her ears. She felt something bounce off her head and then land gently on the floor. Levy did not even have turn around to see what it is. She knew it was yet another spit ball that was aimed for her. She was used to it by now.

She spotted a slender arm out of the corner of her eye. A blue note stuck out underneath the hand and made its way towards Levy. She looked to see Lucy giving her a cheerful smile.

The bluenette then picked up the blue piece of paper, skimming over it.

_Study session after school. Need help with Latin._

Levy sighed again. She was always helping the girls with their work. Heck, she even understood the higher grade education. She smiled at the blonde, giving her a thumbs up._Come on Lucy, notice me already!_

But her best friend had already shifted her attention towards her pink haired boyfriend who was sending her paperplanes with messages scribbled inside.

Levy tried to keep yet another feeling of disappointment at bay. _Natsu is just distracting her.I'm sure she almost noticed_, she tried to reassure herself.

She reached into her bag and pulled out a thick paperback. She tuned out the droning of their teacher and instead allowed herself to get sucked into a fictional world, unaware of pair of red eyes locked on her.

Levy was glued to the wall, sneaking a few glances around the corner. She secretly glared at Gajeel, leaning against the lockers. She tapped her foot impatiently, sending him telepathic messages to get a move on. She needed to go meet the girls for their session but she didn't want to pass her childhood tormentor.

She sighed in frustration and leaned her back against a wall. She was seriously starting to lose patience. She was angry and annoyed. The day was over and no one even noticed her small change. Sure, maybe it wasn't a big deal for people like them but it was important to her! Weren't they her friends? Shouldn't they be happy for her?

She chewed on her bottom lip. You know what? Screw Gajeel! With a brief moment of courage, she stormed around the corner, determined to ignore him. But to her surprise and relief, he was already gone. She picked up the pace, not wanting to bump into him and quickly made her way towards the exit.

Once she left, a figure stepped out from behind the lockers and stared after. He folded his arms and frowned in annoyance…

Levy didn't need to scan the café to find her friends. It was really hard to miss four beauties with very extinguishing features in a school uniform. The girl's spotted her and they waved to the little bluenette. The small bookworm sighed, thinking that they would finally notice. There were no distractions. No one had their phones out. There were no boyfriends. Their books were out but they wouldn't really concentrate on them all that much. With a gleam of hope, she made her way towards her friends.

"Great! Levy-chan is here! We can finally get started," said Lucy, digging into her bags for her a pen. The others mimicked the blonde's action.

"I'm so glad we're friends with Levy-chan," smiled Mira, "When it comes to brains, hers is the best." The elder Strauss flipped her textbook open and shoved it towards Levy. The other girl's did the same, giving the bookworm pleading glances.

Levy placed her hands behind her back and pinched her arm. This was going to be the last time. She gave a bright smile as she looked over all her friend's faces, analyzing each one's expression. The girl's grinned back at her but there were no signs of realization. None of them became aware of her difference. She could feel her heart sink. Was she being stupid? Was she over reacting?

"You guys didn't notice," she whispered softly.

She then turned and ran away, ignoring the frantic cries of her friend's calling her back. She didn't know where her legs were carrying her but she didn't care. How could they not notice? Did they not care about her? Was she just some nerd that could help them with their homework?

The tears fell down her cheeks as she turned the familiar corner into the school. Her feet thudded against the tiles, announcing her presence to whoever was in the building. Why did she come here? The place where she least wanted to be?

Tears stung her eyes, and her vision became blurry, so she couldn't see the obstacle that stepped out in front of her. She crashed into the obstacle, and fell backwards onto the floor. She heard a loud grunt and a murmur warning her to watch where she was going.

I-I'm really sorry," she said, rubbing her eyes, "I wasn't paying attention…" she stopped her sentence abruptly as she glanced up. A pair of crimson irises glared down at her. She jumped and shuffled back, eyes still locked on the menacing figure before her. "G-Gajeel. I'm sorry. I-I-I, uh, it was an accident!"

The dark haired man took a step towards her and bent down. His studded eyebrows formed a frown as he continued staring at the girl.

"Guess I can be such a klutz," she laughed nervously, "I would always run into things when I have my face buried in a book. Y-you remember?"

The man said nothing. Instead his stare became more intense as he scrutinized her face. Levy felt extremely uncomfortable under his gaze.

"Um, I should probably go. I'm really sorry, again. I'll watch where I'm going next time." As she was about to get back on her feet, his face came closer, forcing the momentum out of her legs. She gave a weak grin, "Can I help you with something?" she asked, frightened by his strange behavior. _Please, don't hurt me,_ she added silently.

"Your braces," he finally spoke, "They're gone." He then stood back up, looking satisfied for figuring something out. He then turned around and walked off into the corridor. He stopped for a moment and peeked back at her, "Watch where you're going next time shrimp," he growled before strolling away.

Levy stared after him. She began to feel a variety of emotions. Embarrassment. Confusion. Surprise. Glee. All of these emotions crashed over her as she realized that one thing.

"He…He noticed?"

**A/N:**** And there you go. Yeah, I'm thinking the story sucked but I just thought it was a cute idea. Anyway, please leave me a review?**

**Oh and I promise I'll try and update my other Gajeel and Levy story ****Kidnap**** as soon as I can. Until next time**

**Toonfanatic5**


	2. new story

**I have been requested to write Gajeel and Levy's history. So if you are interested in reading it check out my story ****I'm mean because I care**

**Okey Dokey! Thanks for your support guys!**

**Love **

**Toonfanatic5**


End file.
